Fifty Shades: The Avenger
by smiles85
Summary: SO This is what I think should have happened after Ana shot Hyde. NONE OF THESE ARE MY CHARACTERS THEY ARE FROM THE FIFTYSHADES TRILOGY This is my first Fanfic: So please be BRUTALLY honest in reviews IDK if I wan't to take a stab at another story and if I suck then I definitely won't. So lay it on me!
1. Chapter 1

"Ana!" I Scream.

I turned the corner just in time to see the love of my life shoot a man and fall to the ground. What is happening? _God please let her be ok._

"Taylor call the police" I say way louder than I intended to.

I start to run to her as fast as my body would allows. In this moment I am appreciative that I am as physically fit as I am, because I am with Ana in no time. She is flat on her back gun in hand and not moving. I drop to my knees I cradle her head,willing her not to give up.

"Ana baby stay with me. Please."

I close my eyes not even attemping to fight back to tears. I have never felt so out of control as I do at this at this. I have so many things going through my head that I can't process it all. All I know is I cannot lose the love of my life. She is my saddest goodbye and my happiest hello. She is the reason for my next breath. She is my everything; she is my Ana. I just can't go on if I lose her. _Focus Grey. Focus_. I finally take a moment to absorb what is going on around me. It is then I realize that Taylor is approaching. I look at Ana, my beautiful precious Ana. She appears to be fine just passed out I let out a breath and readjust a bit, and her head falls to the other side. The side of her face that is now in sight is swollen beyond recognition. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY WIFE! Just as the thought occurred I received an answer.

"Baby Bird. Baby Bird." A man says followed by a maniacal laugh.

I looked up to see none other than the slimy bastard, Jack Hyde. Me tears are replaced with pure rage. It goes black and the next thing I am aware of is me standing with a smoking gun in my hand. I look down there is a puddle of blood and brains around my feet. I realize that I killed him. I just killed Jack Hyde. I always thought that there would be a sense of remorse attached to taking a man's life, but I am standing here without a shred of it. In fact I regret not doing it sooner.

"Please let me go I won't tell anyone what I saw, I swear" I turn to see Elizabeth crying hysterically.

_When did she get here?_ I wonder. _ Did she have something to do with all of this?_ I start walking towards her.

"Please don't shoot" she says with her palms in the air.

It wasn't until then that I realized I had the gun pointed at her. I was about to drop it until she said

"She is in the building"

I didn't understand the "she" she was referring to.

"What" I reply my voice even and menacing.

"Your sister she is in the building!"

_What the hell he had my fucking sister! _

"Taylor…."I begin to say

"I'm on it Mr. Grey" as he sprints towards the building.

When I reach her I give a swift powerful blow to her face with the gun. She falls to the ground. This Bitch was obviously in on the attack of my family, and now she is going to pay with her life. I point the gun to her.

"It was all Jack. Christian please don't shoot me. " she says desperately

"It's Mr. Grey or Sir to you bitch" I guess the Dom in me is always lurking.

Her eyes widen. It seems like she's accepted the fact that she is about to die. I cock the gun._ Click. Click. Click_. Damn it! I must have used all the bullets on Hyde.

"Drop the gun Mr. Grey and put your hands in the air!

I look in the direction the voice came from and it is none other than Detective Clyde, with his gun drawn on me. I do as I am told as the other emergency vehicles are pulling in.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

"She is ok!" Taylor yells as he is exiting the building with Mia in his arms.

He suddenly halts as he is taking in what is transpiring before his eyes. By this time I have regained my composure.

"Taylor go with Ana and Mia to the hospital. Inform my mother they are coming. Also call my father and have him meet me at the police station." I tell him as I'm getting put in the squad car.

My only concern at is my wife and sister. Taylor said Mia was fine; I just hope that I find the samething to be true for Ana. I need to be with her. As the car started to move I was anxious to get to the police station. I know my father will have me released within the hour; after all I'm Christian Grey.


	2. Author Note

_Hi I just figured I'd let you all know that I have started a story. It's called the grass isn't always greener…and thanks again to all of you who took the time to read this oneshot._


End file.
